


LIVE, DIE, REPEAT

by Lydi_A



Series: 실직자를 대하는 매와 개와 거미의 태도 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>에지 오브 투모로우 AU에요</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIVE, DIE, REPEAT

"...이건 또 무슨 개 같은 경우야"

 

옆에 있던 롤린스가 예? 하고 멍청하게 되물었다. 럼로우는 대답을 하는 대신 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 럼로우의 반응을 제멋대로 해석해서는 롤린스가 어쭙잖게 위로도, 격려도 아닌 말을 덧붙였다.

 

"불안정한 상태이지만 괜찮을 겁니다."

 

부정하기도 귀찮은 일이었으므로 그는 그의 부하가 오해하도록 방치했다. 설명한다고 이해할 수 있는 이야기도 아니다. 단단히 미친놈 취급을 받겠지. 사실은 그냥 예지몽 같은 꿈을 꾼 게 아닐까? 꿈이라고 치부하기엔 지나치게 현실적이었지만, 럼로우가 지금 겪고 있는 상황을 설명할 수 있는 경우가 그런 황당무계한 가정이 아니고서야 아무것도 없었다.

 

 

***

피어스 총장이 데리고 온 전쟁영웅은 어딘가 나사가 빠진 것처럼 굴었다. 명목상 전쟁영웅으로 이미지를 만들었지만, 그는 이번 전쟁의 핵심 '무기'라며 피어스는 럼로우에게 그를 잘 '관리'할 것을 부탁했다. 럼로우는 전장의 미친개라는 수식어가 무색할 정도로 맹한 표정과 어딜 바라보고 있는지 불명확한 탁한 눈을 보면서 의심쩍은 기분을 떨칠 수 없었다. 

전장의 미친개가 럼로우의 휘하에 들어온 며칠간 시간에 맞춰 식사만 하고 사라지는 그를 럼로우의 대원들은 고스트라고 불렀다. 럼로우가 살펴본 바로는 그는 지극히 말이 적었고 하루를 훈련, 식사, 잠으로 보내는 단조롭고 규칙적인 생활을 했다. 식사를 마친 그를 쫓아가면 어김없이 엑소슈트를 입고 살벌하게 시뮬레이터를 때려 부수기 일쑤였다. 럼로우는 그를 살피며 피어스가 말한 '관리'가 의미하는 바를 잘 몰랐는데, 그 의문은 얼마 지나지 않아 알 수 있었다.

 

"팀장님! 고스트가 또 발작했습니다!"  
"씨팔 그 새끼는 왜 또 지랄이야!"

 

럼로우는 마취총을 챙기며 욕지기를 했다. 적에게 뽐내야 할 사격 솜씨를 아군에게 발휘해야 하는 상황은 언제나 기분이 더러웠다.

 

"전 대원 마취총을 들고 고스트를 포위한다."

 

그가 이곳에 온 지 사나흘 정도 지났을 무렵 평소처럼 그는 시뮬레이터를 때려 부수고 밖에서 기기를 살피던 연구진은 또 값비싼 기기를 망가트린다며 투덜거릴 때였다. 훈련에 임하던 그가 돌연 멈춰 서더니 괴성을 질렀다. 고스트가 식사할 때를 제하고 입을 떼는 걸 본 적 없던 사람들이 놀라움과 호기심을 담아 시선을 모았다. 고통에 찬 소리를 지르던 남자는 눈에 보이는 모든 걸 때려 부수기 시작했다. 엑소슈트를 착용한 상태로 훈련장을 내려오는 남자를 보고 주위에 있던 사람들이 혼비백산했다. 보고를 듣고 달려 나온 럼로우와 대원 여럿이 달려들어 간신히 그를 구금하기까지 3명이 골절되고 꽤 많은 인원이 타박상을 입었다. 그가 입던 훈련용 슈트가 장전되지 않았던 게 불행 중 다행으로 사상자가 없는 게 신기할 정도였다.

 

"총장님 이런 얘긴 없으셨잖습니까?"  
"내가 잘 관리하라고 하지 않았나? 녹슬지 않게 말이야."

 

고스트의 첫 발작을 진정시킨 직후 피어스를 찾자 그는 그렇게 답하고 마치 적선을 하듯 담당연구진을 붙여주겠다며 럼로우를 내쫓았다. 럼로우는 부글부글 끓는 속을 진정시키기 위해 이를 악물었다.

마취총을 서너 발 맞고 뻗은 남자가 일어날 때, 럼로우는 그를 처음 본 그 날의 느낌을 그대로 재현 받았다. 어딘가 나사 하나가 빠진듯한 바로 그 표정이었다. 깜박깜박 눈을 몇 번 감았다가 뜬 그는 몸을 바짝 긴장시킨 럼로우를 한번 쓱 쳐다보더니 고개를 돌렸다. 럼로우는 그저 멍하게 앉아있는 남자를 한참 지켜보다가 피어스가 보낸 연구진이 구금실로 들어오고 나서야 전투태세를 풀었다. 그들은 앞서 그를 살핀 적이 있는 듯 익숙하게 혈액을 채취하고 남자의 구속복을 풀었다. 럼로우가 제지하려고 하자 오히려 괜찮다며 너스레를 떨었다.

 

"발작이 일어날 당시만 공격적이니 진정되고 나면 괜찮습니다."

 

럼로우는 그가 피어스의 손에 이끌려 이곳을 처음 밟았던 그때도, 또 그 훨씬 이전에도 이렇게 강제로 재워지고 깨어난 일을 반복했을 것 같다는 생각이 스쳤다.

그런 일이 4~5일에 한 번씩 반복됐다. 부대 내에서 남자에 대한 여론이 삽시간에 안 좋아졌다. 럼로우가 있을 때는 자제하는듯하나 그가 뒤를 돌아보기 무섭게 수군거리는 소리가 들렸다.

 

“팀장님 이러다가 외계인인지 뭔지 그놈들에게 총질 한번 못해보고 복귀할까 무섭습니다.”

 

롤린스가 진담을 농담처럼 흘려 말했다. 얌전히 굴다가도 갑자기 발작하는 그를 진정 시킬 때마다 부상자가 늘어나니 처음엔 뒤에서만 수군대던 대원들도 점점 직접적인 불만을 토로하기 시작했다. 지금 같은 상황이 장기화하면 내부분열은 불가피해 보였다. 

럼로우가 차라리 총질을 하는 게 낮겠다고 마음먹기 무섭게 긴급상황을 알리는 버저가 울렸다. 몇 달간 잠잠했던 탓에 다들 올 것이 왔다는 표정이었다. 일사불란하게 움직이는 대원들을 지시하며 럼로우는 애물단지 같은 남자를 찾았다. 훈련장 쪽에서 엑소슈트를 착용하고 대열에 합류하는 남자는 항상 어딘가 흐릿했던 눈빛이 아니었다.

헬기에 오르면서 남자에게 빈정거리는 한두 마디를 던지던 대원들이 남자의 눈을 보고 입을 다물었다. 발작할 때나 볼 수 있던 형형한 눈빛을 하고 있으니 갑자기 헬기에서 난동을 피울까 봐 다들 긴장하는 눈치였다. 럼로우는 사령부의 지시를 무전으로 전달받느라 헬기내 미묘한 분위기를 무시했다. 수개월 잠복 기간 후의 비상사태라 윗선에서도 바짝 긴장한 게 피부로 와 닿았다.

 

 

***

작전이 노출된 게 틀림없었다. 럼로우가 무전으로 상황을 보고받는 중에 헬기가 공격받았다. 비상낙하로 땅에 착륙하자마자 사방에서 빈틈없이 새카맣게 밀려오는 적진을 보며 럼로우는 마음을 비웠다. 익숙한 얼굴들도 사태를 파악하고 욕지기를 했다.

 

"팀장님 이거 우리가 미끼였던건 아닙니까?"

 

럼로우의 옆에서 침을 거칠게 뱉던 대원이 떨리는 목소리를 차마 다 숨기지 못하고 물었다.

 

"씨팔, 이제 와서 그딴 걸 따져서 뭐하냐 다 뒈지게 생겼는데!"

 

대화를 나눌 수 있는 시간도 잠깐이었다. 순식간에 거리가 좁혀져 주변은 온통 총성과 무언가 터지는 소리와 악다구니를 쓰는 사람의 소리 따위로 가득 찼다. 럼로우는 쉬지 않고 총을 놀렸다. 그러다 뒤에서 강하게 후려친 타격으로 쓰러져 바닥을 굴렸다. 럼로우의 위로 외계인이 덮쳤다. 엑소슈트의 무게 때문에 일어나지 못하고 누운 체로 총을 갈기자 얼굴이며 몸이며 퍼렇고 진득한 피가 후두둑 쏟아졌다. 럼로우는 커다란 외계인의 동체가 자신에게 쓰러지는 걸 보며 눈을 감았다. 

 

"...이건 또 무슨 개 같은 경우야"

 

분명 온몸이 짓눌리면서 엄청난 고통이 잠깐 스쳤다가 의식을 잃었다. 럼로우는 제 죽음을 예견한 상태였다. 운이 좋게 살아남았더라도 병상에 누워있어야 하는데 어디 하나 아픈 구석 없이 사지가 멀쩡했다. 옆에 있던 롤린스가 예? 하고 멍청하게 되물었다. 롤린스는 럼로우를 엄호하다가 허리 아래가 전부 날아갔었다. 럼로우는 대답을 하는 대신 헛웃음을 흘렸다.

 


End file.
